


Every Life Is A Pile Of Good Things And Bad Things

by TinkerBella



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerBella/pseuds/TinkerBella
Summary: So this is just a little tag for SCREWDRIVER ep.  A Mac and Jack moment that I just felt needed to be written.  lol





	

MacGyver grabbed another two beers before heading out to the fire pit. He stood in the doorway for a moment, just studying Jack. His friend was slouched in his seat, empty beer bottle dangling from his fingers, eyes locked on the fire but Mac knew he wasn't seeing it. Sarah's wedding had been tough on Jack. She was the one who he let get away.

 

"Here," Mac said, walking over to Jack and holding out the fresh beer. 

 

"Thanks," Jack said, as he traded out the empty for the full. "Nice night," he commented, pointing to the sky line littered with stars.

 

Mac stared at it for a moment then agreed. "Sure is." Then he asked the important question. "You okay?"

 

Jack frowned at his friend. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Life is good, right?"

 

"I know you, Jack," Mac said softly. "You're still hurting over Sarah. I get it."

 

"I don't." Jack heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face, wishing he could wipe away his feelings. At least in this situation. "She's married, she's moved on. I wish I could do the same."

 

MacGyver patted his shoulder before moving to sit in the chair beside him. "It takes time, Jack. You can't just turn your feelings off and on like that." He would know, thanks to Nikki.

 

As if reading Mac's mind, Jack asked, "So how are things between you and Nikki?"

 

"Next question," MacGyver countered. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his relationship with Nikki.

 

"I know you still love her, man." Jack was nothing if not persistent. "It would seem like she still loves you."

 

MacGyver shrugged. "I don't know how I feel anymore, Jack. I don't know what to think or what to believe." Mac paused and took a long swig from his own beer. "Everything happened too fast. Nikki being CIA instead of a traitor, Thornton being the mole. All this time I thought I knew them both but, apparently, I didn't know either one of them...at all."

 

Jack understood where Mac was coming from, but the kid was not alone. "Listen, bro...we were both fooled. To be honest, I'm still trying to process it all."

 

"I know the feeling." MacGyver guzzled another swallow of beer. "Everything's changed now, Jack. The Foundation is going to replace Thornton." Mac wasn't sure how he felt about that. Thornton let him do his thing and she supported their team. They were able to do what they because of her. Because sometimes she looked the other way, or popped up just when they needed her. None of what happened made any sense. How could he work at the Foundation when he felt like he couldn't trust his own judgment anymore? 

 

"Yeah...I'm not thrilled about that," Jack confessed. "I just hope, whoever it is, they don't try to interfere or change things up. We ain't broke, bro...so don't fix us."

 

MacGyver was all for that. "Sounds good to me, but we don't know what's coming. I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

 

That surprised Jack. "Hey, Mac, don't go there. You are the one person who is always ready to face whatever comes at you head on. You inspire me."

 

"Right." Mac threw a bottle cap at him, pinging Jack right between the eyes. 

 

"I'm being serious." Jack scooped up the cap and flung it back, only for the kid to duck so it missed him completely. "What we do is important, Mac, so we don't quit."

 

Rubbing at the ache in his temples, MacGyver realized it was time to be completely honest with Jack, at least about one thing in particular. "It's not about quitting, Jack. You know how you always say that doing what we do, I have to keep my head in the game?"

 

Jack nodded. "Sounds like me."

 

"My head's not in the game right now." It was not an easy confession to make, but Mac knew he couldn't kid himself or Jack about this. "If I can't trust my own instincts, and I don't trust them right now, I'm going to make mistakes in the field. Deadly mistakes. I can't risk that. I can't risk you getting hurt because of me."

 

"Good point," Jack allowed, and he totally understood what Mac was saying. "All things considered, my headspace is messed up too. Maybe we need to step for a time and regroup."

 

MacGyver couldn't agree more. "Now that sounds like a plan." The hard part was going to be getting the acting Director, whoever that might be, to agree to it. But that was something they could deal with tomorrow. 

 

Jack pushed out of his seat. "Be right back, I need to hit the little boy's room." 

 

Mac watched him go, slumping down into his chair. He wished he could build a Tardis and go back in time and change the outcome. Instead he would have to figure out a way to make sense about what happened, when none of it made any sense at all. The thing with Nikki had him reeling, but not as much as learning about Thornton. The real problem being that everything had resolved itself so quickly. All neatly packaged and tied up with a bow. Mac couldn't accept the fact that he'd been so blind to what was happening around him. He was supposed to be so smart, so how could he be so damn stupid?

 

"You're thinking way too hard over there," Jack commented, as he returned to his chair. "It's making my head hurt."

 

"Sorry." Mac was glad to be pulled out of his thoughts. He couldn't do anything about what had happened, not today, so he might as well let it go. For now. Despite what had happened, he couldn't let go of a modicum of doubt. Something wasn't right and MacGyver was going to mull over every detail. He was missing something, but in the end he would figure it out. 

 

Jack reached over and smacked MacGyver on the shoulder. "Hey, you keep zoning out on me over there. What's going on in that ginormous brain of yours?"

 

MacGyver shrugged because, for now, he was going to keep his thoughts and suspicions to himself. No sense in dragging Jack into his madness. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

 

"Feel up to a movie?" Jack grinned at his friend. "I brought GI JOE: Retaliation. Nothing will cheer you up like a Bruce Willis movie, I always say."

 

"You do always say that," Mac allowed. An action movie with Jack's commentary was just the thing he needed right now to help him redirect his focus and let go of his anxiety. "I'll make the popcorn," MacGyver volunteered, mainly because Jack always burned it.

 

Jack followed him inside. "I'll pop in the DVD and get more beer."

 

Five minutes later they were settled on the couch and Jack hit play. Glancing over at Mac, he was pleased to see his young friend finally relaxing. "Tomorrow will take care of itself, bro," he said softly.

 

MacGyver nodded. "I know." Then he quoted, "Every life is a pile of good things and bad things."

 

"Who said that?" Jack asked, frowning. "One of your poetry dudes?"

 

"Dr. Who," MacGyver replied, grabbing for the popcorn bowl. "Now shush and watch the movie," he ordered. Because Jack was right. 

 

Tomorrow would take care of itself.

 

THE END


End file.
